Magic Academy
by Anime Alert
Summary: Kiku Honda was your average scholarship student until she discovered that her dorm room held an enormous secret. Follow her adventures with Yao, Alfred, and three mysterious young girls that happen to be dead girls' doubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know that I shouldn't start a new story when I already have one going. But this idea WILL NOT QUIT STALKING ME! So I decided to write it. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1

.

When I received the letter, I was ecstatic. After all, it took true talent to be accepted into the Hetalia W. Academy, particularly on a scholarship! When I arrived, I was blown away by the building's glamour. It had a full acre of well-manicured lawn that seemed to have some sort of oddly-shaped ring surrounding it, which made me tingle all over. The building itself was a six-story circular mansion, complete with a dome-like roof that had odd towers and peaks. When I entered the white, oddly sparkly building, I again had to struggle to keep my mouth from falling open. I somehow managed to get myself to the office, where I discovered I would share a dorm with a Yao Wang in Room 61474.

But nobody, not a single soul, knew about the mystery of that room.

**Oohhh, I wonder what this mystery could be? Review if you want me to continue, or just go burn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! A new chappie here for you!**

Chapter 2

.

I entered my white – of course – and circular – also of course – dorm to get settled, but as soon as I stepped into the **EXACT **centre of the room, I dropped everything as the room started to spin rapidly to the right. Soon, it stopped, but I was not in the same place I had been. Well, it was the same room, but somehow…different. Soon, a tiny girl that was clearly 12 ran in sobbing. She threw herself onto my bed – hers at the time – and curled up into a tight ball of tears. It went on like that for about 5 minutes until another girl, this one about 10, entered and immediately went to the first girl. I took a quick instant to describe them both to myself.

. . .The older one wore a long, solid black, heavy mourning-style dress. She had long, slightly wavy night-hued hair that would cascade to the middle of her back if she stood. Her skin looked like captured stars, so her bloodred lips truly popped out. She had a lean face and pointy chin, and reminded me of a model. In my eyes, she was the desperately wanted image of beauty.

. . .The younger one, however, had shoulder-length, very wavy hair that was an even mix of brown and black. She wore a knee-length black dress that showed muscle-bound legs and arms. She, too, had pale skin and red lips, but not as much as the 12-year-old's. She had a somewhat pudgy face and dulled chin, and was beautiful in a way that showed she was a warrior.

"Hey, Liest, stop crying! Tell me whose ass to kick, and how they made you cry! **STOP CRYING!**" The 10-year-old said to her crying companion.

Liest managed to reduce her cries to sniffles. "Oh, Bella, it was the Trio! They called me a demon and a witch!"

"Those bastards… they only pick on us so they can feel like they're not rock-bottom. But, Liest… we ARE demons. And we're magic-users, NOT witches!" Raged the girl named Bella. Then the room spun again, to the left this time, and I woke up in a sterile-smelling room that was clearly the nurse's office.

"Uhn…" I groaned softly through unwilling lips. A young woman, maybe about 22, rushed over in an instant.

"Oh good, you're awake! You were found unconscious in your dorm room by Yao, and he brought you here. He's still here, if you want to see him. But first, can you tell me what happened?" She said in one big breath.

" I –" I broke off, unsure of what to say. If I told her the truth, she may consider me crazy, or tell the headmistress. No, that was definitely a bad idea! But if I lied and said I had no clue… what would she do?

"Can you keep a secret? From everyone, I mean?" I asked in a whisper, deciding that her answer would dictate mine.

"Oh yes, is it about what happened?" She replied.

"Yes, please bring Yao in so I only have to explain this once. And please tell him what I asked you beforehand, It's really important." I asked of her, and she swiftly complied.

"Okay, this is gonna sound really, really weird but…" I recounted every detail of what had happened. Yao looked stunned, but the nurse only asked my room number, which I told her. Her eyes widened a little.

"61474…what did you say the names were?" She asked.

"Liest and Bella, why?" I responded.

"No way…" She breathed, "Those are the names of…" She looked horrorstruck. What had happened?

It was only then that I noticed that she looked sort of like Bella, just older.

**Whew! Don't get used to such long chapters, people.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I must say, I am disappointed that I have no reviews. But that hinders me little because what I care about is to practice my writing skills. However, feedback is very helpful.**

Chapter 3

.

I was taken to my room without incident, and avoided that center part where I had passed out. There was something bugging me though. I wanted to know if I was the only one that would be affected by the centre, or if others could be too. But when my head hit my pillow, I fell right asleep.

.

**Dream Dream Dream**

.

When I woke up, on my own bed this time, I saw only black and bloodred spots for a few seconds. But then they cleared, and I realized that today was the first day of school. I quickly got dressed and went to my first class. Soon, the teacher walked in and introduced herself.

"My name is Ms. Tanai, and I am your Psychology teacher. When I call your name in roll-call, please say some form of… today, we'll go with just plain 'Here'." She rattled through the roll list from memory, but when she got to my name she paused.

"…Kiku Honda?" She asked, as if uncertain or surprised.

"I'm here, ma'am." I replied. There was something off about this… Hold the phone, did her eyes turn red for a moment? And again! What is she?

"It is pleasing to see you, my 菊. And yes, I know what your name means, my flower." She clearly knew me from somewhere. She continued the roll, and again paused, this time at Yao's name.

"… Yao Wang?" She asked in the same manner she asked mine.

"Yes, miss, I'm here." He replied.

"It is pleasing to see you as well, 瑤瑤." She responded. How did she know all this? As she droned on about the class, I pondered what was off about her. Then the bell rang. I already felt tired, and the ground seemed so… inviting… and naturally, I passed out. Oh this was bad.

.

.

.

菊: Kiku

瑤瑤: Yao-yao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again, audience! I cannot help but post this.**

Chapter 4

.

When I awoke, I was again in the nurse's office. She was watching me for signs of being awake. When I opened my eyes, she jumped a little and rushed over.

"Oh, good, you're up. What happened?" She asked me worriedly.

"I…I have no clue…" I whispered, because it was true. I had no clue why I had gone down. She grew even more worried at that, which was understandable. Memory loss… a very, very bad thing. Then I realized she was gone, mostly because I heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"Hello, Belé. How've you been?...no, nothing major to ME, but one of the students is having a bit of memory loss…she collapsed. Why?...Ah. Now I understand. What should I do to fix it?... **WHAT?! **Oh you gotta be kidding me! I mean, really? Ore wa Doitsu Sei?!...Oh fine, just get your ass over here. Ian's too…why do you THINK?! To sing the guy parts, baka! Oh, and go ahead and bring Leth, she's transferring here anyways…**HEY! I AM TOO A COMPETENT MAGIC-USER AND A DAMN FINE SINGER TOO! **... you are impossible. Utterly impossible…**YES I'M BLOODY SERIOUS HERE!**" The 'conversation' was turning into a screaming match as far as I could tell. God, my head hurt!

"Ow…can you please stop…?" I asked, weakly AND pleadingly. I sounded like…well, a little girl. After that, she hung up and came over. She looked pissed off, as well as a bit worried.

"E-he-he-he…sorry about that. The good news is, we can restore your memory!" She said, somewhat in a way that reminded me of…I think people called him Honey-senpai?

.

**Sorry, I've been watching too much Ouran High School Host Club. Anyways, I need names for the nurse, if anyone will help me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Ello! Sorry for not updating…you should know by now my usual excuse…wait, that's a BAD thing! Oh, and for future reference, DO NOT, by any means, expect a regular update schedule. It simply will not occur. ****Slán~!**

.

Chapter 5

.

"Go to sleep, Kiku..." She groaned at me for the 100th time, not that I was keeping track or anything.

"I will, I will...hey, what's your name?" I inquired. I could hardly believe that I still hadn't the faintest clue what her name was!

"M-my name?" She asked to confirm. "Well...my name is Lilith." She whispered, somewhat sheepishly. "Now, will you just SLEEP already?" She insisted.

"I w...will...zzzzzzzzzz" I tried to answer until sleep captured my form.

*** Dream Dream Dream ***

I woke up to 3 new faces, and Lilith. I jumped half a millimeter - I would have jumped more, but hey, I just woke up! – before the introductions began.

"Hello, Kiku! I'm Cantorem." Said the woman, seeming to be about 2 or 3 years older than Lilith, by means of introduction. She looked like a grown-up version of Liest- **DEADLY** accurate with every last detail. Even the pinkish glasses were the same!

"'Ello! I'm Ian." The tallish man introduced himself. He looked kinda similar to Cantorem, but about 3 years older. He had shaggy, dark brown hair reaching only the base of his neck. He had silver, wire-rim glasses that brought Harry Potter to mind. In fact, everything about him brought Harry to mind, except Ian was a little tanner.

"And I am Letheluhne, but you may call me Leth." I gaped at the speaker. She looked **EXACTLY** like Liest, right down to the dress and posture! The only difference I could find was that this girl looked like she NEVER cried. Or smiled. Or…well, anything that didn't have to do with seriousness, fighting, or anger. Wow, was she intimidating!

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?" Lilith finally spoke up. I somewhat wished she hadn't.

.

**Sorry for the shortness, and the cliffy, but this was a filler – slash – intro chapter. Cantorem means Singer in Latin. If anyone can figure out my inspiration behind names here, I will reward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hollo! Sorry for going away from the setup so much here, but this scene sorta planned itself out already. READ, GODDAMMIT!**

.

Chapter 6

.

"Well, this isn't too complex, just use the main circle's power to fuel the main line, and form a triangle using our own power, right?" Ian asked of the clearly far more experienced magic-users – I was not about to repeat the mysterious Trio's mistake and call them witches, even mentally – as they got into a triangle formation with Leth in the centre, next to me.

"Not exactly, Ian. We also need to conjure our runes, and don't forget that this is a 2-plane spell. Lethe is doing the hardest part, going into Kiku's mind, figuring how to fix the memory gap, then actually fixing it, and finally exiting the mind, all while taking care to respect privacy and not do any damage. So, not so simple, and WE need to focus on making sure she doesn't get trapped there forever. And it wouldn't be like the voice of the Light Prophecy in Garion's mind, which could come and go at will, even if it DID need to follow a mandate. Did you get all that?" Cantorem explained to her brother, for he was evidently her brother, in an exasperated but exaggeratedly patient voice. And why did she call her Lethe, like the River Lethe in the underworld, in accordance with Greek mythology? Was she evil or something? If so, I most certainly did NOT want her in my head! I mean, think about it!

"Can we get started, singer witch? This may take awhile, and I'd really not like to be in another person's head at fucking MIDNIGHT!" Leth addressed Cantorem, as they had finished forming the triangle.

"Sure. Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yes, sister." Lilith replied.

"Ja! Hans is ready!" Ian replied, wild-eyed, wide-eyed, and nodding quickly. I was beginning to think he was kinda stupid.

"Well then… I Summon the Power of my Rune, Strength!" Lilith started off, a deep red color surrounding her. Around her feet and neck was an odd shape that looked like a star and that same star reversed, one mixed with the other.

"I Summon the Power of my Rune, Battle!" Ian continued in a yell. Two red lines shot from Lilith's Runes, and formed the Runes for Ian. His Runes looked like pentagons, five of them, each with a CCW rotation to the last point. His top Rune was about chest-level.

"I Summon the Power of my Rune, Music!" Cantorem sang. A red line shot out of each of the Runes created by Lilith and Ian to meet a circle of music notes surrounding her feet and collarbone.

"And I Summon the Power of the Rune of Memory." Leth finished, and, for some reason, she had a Russian accent. Odd, I thought she was Irish or something. A total of six lines shot out of the pre-existing Runes to form an odd curly shape around her feet and temples. Then, Ian, Lilith, and Cantorem began to sing in German. (AN: Here's a key. The setup of no asterisks - is Cantorem, one asterisk on each end - * * - is Lilith, and two asterisks on each end - ** ** - is Ian.)

****Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!**  
**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!****

**Seigi to wa nanika  
Seii to wa nadaruka  
Ai to wa nanika  
Tsune ni shinkenshoubu da! *"Kora, Itaria! Nani wo shiteru!? Yoku kike!"* **

**Heya wa yoku migake  
Yowane wo hakuna  
Chitsujo wo mamore  
Ore wa made in Germany**

**Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki  
Warera no jounetsu  
Manyuaru wa kanzen doukuha  
Reigai wa yurusanai**

**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Vurusuto ga tabetai na *aa, biiru mo!*  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Masutaado tsukete tabetai na**

**** Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!**  
**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!****

**Sesuji wo nobase  
Migite de kuu wo kiri  
Hitai ni soero  
Ore wa made in Germany**

**Kurou doryoku chuusei wa hokori takaki  
Haha naru bikaku  
Kyuujitsu mo muda ni wa suru na  
Tenuki nado yurusanai**

**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Jagaimo ga tabetai ze  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Guchagucha ni shite tabetai ze**

**Kanki ni michita sakebi **Hrolgen!**  
Kunan wo koeta susumu **German!**  
Geruman no chi wo tatae yo! **Deutchland!****

**Kiku aoi rain hokori takaki  
Chichi naru minamo  
Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da  
Dakyou nado yurusanai**

**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Vurusuto ga tabetai ze *aa, biiru mo*  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Masutaado tsukete tabetai ze *"Ii ka! Senjou wa donna koto ga okitemo urotaenai!  
Pasuta wo yudenai!  
Pittsa wo yakanai!  
Puraido wo motte ikinuku!  
Ijou da!"***

****Deutschland!****

And after that last "Deutschland!" was sung by Ian, everything went black for a moment, then little silver lights started darting acrost the black that was my vision. I felt like things were shifting around inside my brain.

And then a thick, high-pitched scream cut through everything.

**Wow, this was a bugger to type up! For once, however, you must actually thank the CRCT, cuz that's the reason I'm typing up 3 BLOODY CHAPTERS IN ONE MOTHAF***ING DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for only posting one chappie yesterday. I actually scribbled down 3, but only had time to type one. Enjoy this~! Oh, if you don't want to see Japan get hurt, then skip.**

.

Chapter 7

.

Everything was red and silver. I was blind, helpless, filled with intolerable pain. Where the hell was all this pain coming from? I felt my brain exploding, heart shredding, bones snapping like old, skinny twigs, blood turning to red dust, flesh snapped from my body, exposed muscle sizzling and blackening. I heard thick screams, explosions, cracking whips, blazing flames, cruel, obnoxious laughter, insufferable crying, planes buzzing like swarms and swarms of angry, venomous insects. What the hell was going on? A vaguely familiar female voice called out to me. "**JAPAN!**" She shrieked in utter, heart-wrenching agony. "**IRERAND!**" I managed to call out. Who was I talking to exactly? "**GO BACK! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE BECAUSE OF AMERICA! YOU CAN'T DIE ****_ANYWHERE _****BECAUSE OF HIM!**" "**But-**" "**JUST GO!**" I somehow knew I had only a few last minutes before it was all over. "Japan…" She whispered after running op to me and falling to her knees. "Go," I whispered back, "I rove you, and I don't want you to die…" I heard her sob one last time before I saw nothing but sweet black.

**Waaaaaaaah! I just HATED writing this. I'm gonna go c-cry now… *Goes and does a Tamaki Emo Corner move, sobbing all the while***


	8. Chapter 8

**So! How many of you still stick with me on a story you thought was abandoned? I know of one author who does: HistoryWizardNerd22. I thank you, Wiz! (Do you mind if I call you Wiz or Wizzie? Or is there something else you'd prefer?) Anyways, I've only read his or her story "Nordic Therapy", and it is really good. Read it. Just… after you finish this chapter, 'Kay? Good.**

.

Chapter 8

.

I awoke to the sound of someone screaming. I blurrily thought, "Who's screaming…?" but then remembered the horrid memory… dream… _thing_. I opened my stiff eyelids, which was actually very painful as they were glued together or something, to see Leth on the ground, curled up into a tight ball of pain and sheer agony, while Cantorem tried and failed to comfort her. Finally she said softly, "Do you want to hear Celtic Requiem?" which I found confusing. Wasn't Celtic music really creepy? But she nodded tearfully. Cantorem took out a small black iPod and put the headphones over Leth's ears. Surprisingly, it seemed to calm the girl down until there were only a few tears trailing softly off her cheeks. Then I realized the scary part about it:

_She was crying blood._

I struggled to not look at the floor, but failed epically, and was very disturbed to see the trail of blood running towards me, almost as if it was drawn by a magnet. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Suddenly, I was falling, shrinking, landing next to a large, rushing river of blood between hard, white banks. It was pulling me to it, trying to draw me into it to swell itself up, trying to escape the chains of the banks. A tendril channel emerged to meet me, lashing itself around my foot, dragging me into the torrent of bloody tears. I fell in, drowning, every motion sucking me down, down, down, into the bottomless river of blo-

I gasped as my eyes flew open. I didn't think I'd closed them. I was in Lilith's office. No one screaming. No one talking. No one moving. No one… at all.

I was alone.

Then the place… shifted. The walls fell outwards, revealing an endless plane of whiteness. Nothing out there, not even the bits of the office, just me and the bed I was in. What the heck was going _on?!_ Then I remembered something my mother had once told me.

_F~l~a~s~h~b~a~c~k_

_I was crying because Mom had taken away my nightlight. I could not be consoled by anything other than its return to its proper place on my wall. Mom crouched down next to me. She asked, "What's wrong, Chiku?" using her pet name for me. I wailed something about monsters and nightmares – hey, I was five! – and she said, "You know what you need to do in the nightmares? When you know that it's a dream, you take control. It's your mind, and once you realize that, you are the boss. You can beat those monsters, Chiku. I know you can."_

_E~n~d_

I immediately realized that this was just like that. I was not awake, just dreaming. I did my normal test of trying to create something. I closed my eyes and built a picture of a laptop. I felt the familiar rush of will leaving me, and heard the familiar _pop_ of something coming into existence. I opened my eyes to see my old laptop sitting right in front of me. _All right!_ I thought to myself. _Now, how to get out…_

I froze when I heard the music. It was creepy music. It just said, _La, la, la, la…_ over and over in different tunes. It wasn't a happy song, I felt like I knew it from somewhere… then it hit me: Celtic Requiem. I thought for a moment: Leth's crying had slowed as she listened to this song. She had been crying blood… which my subconscious had plunged me into… which brought me here. I smirked to myself and created a knife. _Well, mind… you want my blood again, hm? Well, you can have it as my toll for getting out. Fair?_ I thought to myself, knowing what would happen. _Fair…_ the deep, gravelly voice of my mind echoed back mournfully. I slashed my wrist, not even feeling the pain anymore, just a feeling of letting out pressure that had built up for far too long. The crimson blood flowed out, dripping down, down, into the reaches of my mind. I felt the familiar sensation of my mind getting wet as my toll was accepted.

I was free.

.

.

.

.

.

**Whoa, that end came out of the darker bits of my mind, that's for sure! I haven't written stuff like THAT since my early poetry days! If you read that poetry, then you know what I mean. I think listening to Celtic Requiem brought back my darkness. But anyways, did anyone see that coming? Sorry for the bloody chapter, I had this planned out on paper but it's in Georgia while I'm in Connecticut for five weeks. If you ask me why, I will probably tell you a lie or half-truth, so don't ask.**

**EVER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me forever to update! PEACE OFFERING! *Thrusts out chapter***

My eyes snapped open to reveal that I was once again in Lilith's office. Leth was on the floor crying. "Mammi!" She sobbed, "Mammi!"

"What is it, sweet?" Cantorem replied comfortingly. "You can tell Mammi."

"A m-memory overload!" She sobbed. "Kiku had a memory over-l-load!"

Cantorem, to understate it royally, seemed… unsettled. "How?" She asked, looking oddly at me. And by oddly, I mean _bad_ oddly. As if I'd done something terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

Leth's sobs quieted a bit, until she could speak, for the most part, normally. "You know how the title of the Irelands is passed down? North to the females, South to the males?" She asked.

"Yes. You are named after the original Northern Ireland, and your bruder for the original fire-face." That last bit seemed to hold a grudge passed down for ages in it, as well as slight amusement.

"Well, the same thing's going on with Kiku. He's a descendant of Japan, unless the memories are forged."

The room was suddenly very, _very_ quiet. "But how…?" Cantorem asked, suddenly seeming like Russia was in front of her, pipe raised. _Where did THAT come out of…?_ I thought to myself. I had no clue who 'Russia' was, but I could see an image, clear as day: A very tall, very intimidating man with violet eyes and silver hair. He wore a tan coat down to his ankles, and an innocent, childlike smile adorned his face. However, behind the faked innocence was a _very_ well-felt air of malice and cruelty. In his hands was a shiny silver pipe with a faucet on one end.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Lilith, however, thought I was denying something. "What are you saying no to, Kiku?"

"Nothing, I was trying to clear my head. For some reason I saw someone; he popped in when I thought about how uneasy Cantorem looked. For some reason, it translated into Russia standing in front of her with a spigot in his hands. I don't think I've ever met someone with the description, but I thought of someone with short, slightly messy silver hair and violet eyes. He had on a very long tan coat to about his ankles-"

"-and he had a childlike smile and an air of childlike intimidation about him?" Cantorem finished, seeming to have read my mind.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" I inquired.

"Because that's how the original Russia always looked – unless his little sister, Belarus, was around. That girl was the only one who scared her."

She began looking at me a little closer. "Now that I think of it… you look exactly like Japan did. Right down to your eyes and haircut." Then she seemed to realize something and turned to Leth. "Wait a tick… earlier, you said that Kiku is a boy, but the school's records say that Kiku is a girl. Why did you say that?"

Leth grinned slightly. "Kiku's not a girl, silly."


End file.
